She Needs A Big Brother
by WhiteWolf144
Summary: Peter Parker lost another father figure in the battle with Thanos, and he was barely hoping. What he forgot was that little Morgan Stark lost her actual father that day. When he hears Tony's last request, last wish, he makes it his mission to protect Morgan. Peter vows to become her big brother, to protect her when Tony can't. One-shot. (I know I suck at summaries.)


_**A/N: Hello everyone! Thanks for stopping by. I'm going to make this note short, so we can get on with the story as fast as possible (though I'm not sure anyone actually reads these). I was rewatching **_**Endgame**_**, and had a lot of feelings thrown at me, so instead of studying for my math exam, I wrote this. I hope it's not too sad and that you like it. Leave a review or favorite the story if you do (thanks a lot in advance). Also, if any of you already follow my work, you probably know that I have a PJO fic in progress, with one or two chapters left until the end. If you read it and are waiting for the closure, I'm so sorry for having you wait so long, I just can't get the ending right, and I want it to be epic. It's gonna come soon, I hope. Anyways, on with the story already!**_

**She Needs a Big Brother**

I woke up all alone, no idea where I was, what time it was, or what had happened. I just knew I was in pain. Briefly, but still in pain. I racked my brain, trying to remember, but nothing came to me.

With not much better to do, I slowly stood up, taking in my surroundings. The sky was a pale, warm orange color, as was the water reflecting it. There was nothing in sight, just calm sea stretching out as far as I could see. Wait, sea? Water? Impossible, I was completely dry! I crouched down, pushing my hand beneh the surface. My new robotic Spider-Man suit was still on me, a little beat up, but still functioning flawlessly. It was a liquid substance surrounding me, but it surely wasn't wet and I honestly didn't feel it. Strange.

„Peter?" I turned around. _Speaking of Strange. _

„Mr. Strange? How are you here? How am I here? Where even are we?" I fired questions like a riffle. After seeing his wide eyes at the speed of my words, I shut up.

„Calm down, kid", he walked over to me, „I don't know where we are. I don't know how we got here. I have no idea if anyone else is here as well."

„There is", a strong, but quiet female voice called behind us. I whipped my head around and came face to face with a dark-red-headed green woman. She wore a black Catwoman suit and had two guns strapped to her sides. Before I could say anything, she spoke again, „My name is Gamora. And we are in the Soul Stone."

„Soul Stone?" I asked as Dr. Strange spoke beside me at the very same time, „Gamora? Quill's Gamora?"

„You know Peter?" She asked, her eyes widening, „How?"

„We met him earlier, on Titan", Strange explained, „He accused us of working for Thanos, but fought with us when we convinced him otherwise."

That's when the memories hit me. I was on a school trip, and then I was with Mr. Stark, on a doughnut-shaped spaceship, saving the wizard. Then we met Starlord, Mantis and Drax, and fought Thanos. I remember him leaving with the Time Stone, and sharp pain shortly after. I remember the fear I felt when I found myself fading. I remember hugging Mr. Stark, crying, begging some unknown force for my life. I remember saying I was sorry to Mr. Stark before everything went black. And then I woke up here.

I looked down, piecing everything together. Gamora must have noticed, because she turned to me, „Hey, you okay kid?"

„Are-are we d-dead?" I chocked. She looked at me with sad eyes, a sympathetic expression on her face as she slowly nodded. _No, no it can't be. I can't be dead. Thanos can't have won!_

Mr. Stark... I died in his arms. I died in his arms crying, begging for my life. He's going to think it's his fault. He's going to blame himself for everything. What have I done? I should've just stayed down when he told me.

No, no I had to help him. I couldn't just leave him to fight all alone.

But he's alone now. On a planet who knows how far away from Earth, with no way of returning.

I was pulled back to reality, on the brink of tears, as more people appeared. Starlord, Drax, Mantis, Mr. Falcon, Mr. Barnes, King T'Challa, a talking tree, Wanda Maximoff, Nick Fury, and so, so many more. What on Earth happened on Earth?!

I'm not sure how long we were trapped in the stone. I lost count of days. Or whatever it was that I was counting. I had no idea how time went by there, since we didn't sleep, eat, or anything. The weather and the sky were always the same. Every day was the same. We just roamed around with the friends and family we had there. All of us knew there was no point of trying to get out, we had no powers, no tools, nothing.

And then one day, everything changed. I felt the same pain I felt the day I died, and I woke up somewhere new. The sky was blue again, the ground was firm beneth my feet. The colors were vibrant, and not pale like in the stone. Buildings and grass and concrete were all around me.

_Home._ I was home again.

„C'mon kid, there's work to be done", Mr. Strange appeared beside me as I took in the view. I turned to him, all my questions displayed on my face, all of them answered shortly, „It's 2023. We were in the stone 5 years. Someone found a way to free us. And from what I saw on Titan when I went to see different timelines, the others are waiting for backup. Ready to go?"

I nodded, determined to help defeat that purple grape any way I could. Strange opened a portal and we stepped through. I had no idea where we ended up. All I could see was wreckage. And one man standing over it all, ready to fight the giant with a huge alien monster army awaiting on the other side of the field. More people were right behind the man I recognized was Captain America, and more just kept coming through portals. Soon, every hero, every warrior, human or alien, everyone but normal citizens was there, ready to fight.

Once we all gathered, ready for battle, Captain Rogers just let out two quiet words, but just loud enough for all of us to hear, „Avengers... assemble!"

We charged and we fought like never before. Karen activated Instant Kill, allowing me to web up and maim most of the creatures coming our way. I fought and desperately searched for one person. At one point I held a big metal glove with all the stones. I knew it was the infinity gauntlet we so desperately tried to obtain on Titan five years ago and that it must have still been very important, so I did my best to keep it safe. But with it in my possession, more creatures came after me than before. Than a scary glowing warrior lady with short blonde hair and a friendly, but intimidating smile, Carol Denvers, took it from me, allowing me to return to the task at hand.

That's when I saw him. Mr. Stark was in his Iron Man suit, fighting some robots. I swung to him as fast as I could when he finally noticed me. I just stared in disbelief, I never thought I'd see him again. Words shot out of my mouth, but I didn't even notice until I shut up. He was hugging me.

„This is nice."

I should have done better. I should have worked harder. Maybe he wouldn't have had to do it. Why did it have to be him to snap Thanos away? Why is it him who has to die?

I called out to him, begging him to stay awake. I begged him to stay with me. I can't lose Tony. I can't lose another father.

„Please don't go Tony", I begged quietly as Pepper and Rhodey pulled me away, tears staining my already dirty and bloody face. Captain America was there, everyone was. Everyone was kneeling as Pepper whispered to her husband. I just stared through misty eyes as Tony let out one last breath.

No...

I stood with May by the lake house during the funeral. One that was just as hard as my parents' and Uncle Ben's. I haven't stopped the tears from running since the battle ended. Tony Stark was gone. And the world suddenly seemed much darker and so much worse than the Soul Stone.

I was with Tony's closest friends and family while they played the message he left. His daughter lost her father, but she hadn't even shed a single tear. Poor girl probably didn't understand what had happened. I know, because I didn't when mom and dad died, when Uncle Ben died, and now again, when Tony died. How could he be dead? Why is it him who had to die?

I wanted to talk to little Morgan, to help her, but I was afraid. What do I say to her? She never met me, to her I'm just some kid, her dad's intern. So I walked away, leaving her to play with her little Iron Man figurine. I was about to walk to where the memorial was set, but was stopped. I didn't want to talk, but when I saw who it was, I relaxed a little, letting out a breath I didn't even know I held. Mrs. Potts was standing before me, eyes red, but a small, weak smile on her lips. I tried returning it, but knew my lips just transformed into a thin line.

„How're you doing Peter?" she asked, and I just looked down at my feet, until she spoke up again, „I mean, with everything that happened that day 5 years ago. And yesterday, and everything? Have you talked to anyone about it?"

I hesitated before answering, „I don't know. I still haven't processed it all. It still hasn't fully hit me. Not what happened five years ago, not what happened y-yesterday.."

I chocked back a sob and Pepper gently rubbed my arm before pulling me into a hug. She squeezed me tight, and I just fought back tears. Once we pulled apart, it was me who spoke, „What about you, Mrs. Potts? How are you holding up?"

„Same as you", she fought back bursting into tears as well, „Hasn't hit me yet. Or I just don't want to accept the fact that he's gone."

We just stood there for a few minutes in silence, neither knowing what to say, until she broke it again, my heart with it, „You know, he missed you very much", she whispered with a ghost of a smile, „He loved you, and missed you more than anyone else. He kept photos of you two all over the house. One by the kitchen sink, two in his office, a couple in the living room, one on his bed stand, and one always on him, no matter where he went. When Steve came to ask for his help with time travel, he refused. And later that night, he took the offer. All because he saw your face in one of the photos, and knew there was a chance you could come back, live your life. He did it all for you."

I didn't know what to say. I was honored by what she said in the beginning, and heartbroken. But in the end just guilty. She must have picked up on it, because she chuckled quietly, „Now, don't mistake that for this being your fault Peter. It isn't. None of it is. You just motivated him. Gave him a reason to fight. Not just in the battle, but every day for the past five years, and even before. Thank you for that."

I couldn't stop the tears anymore, just let them run freely as I spoke, „I'm so sorry, Mrs. Potts. For everything that happened. I know I could have done more to stop it, I know, I just-„

„Peter", she shushed me, „You're sixteen. You've already done more than you should have. No child should have to have gone through what you have. Thank you for doing what you did."

I didn't trust myself to speak, so I just nodded. She smiled and took my hand, placing a small rectangular object in it, „I found it this morning with a note from Tony. _Give this to Peter, tell him to listen it as soon as he gets it._ I made sure Tony's study was empty so you could listen to it. It's just down the hall to the right."

I nodded and was just about to walk away when she stopped me once more, „Peter, there's something else you should know. In his will, Tony left you two million dollars as a trust fund for college. That and all of his work on the Iron Man suits and other inventions. Basically his whole lab, with a note to take good care of it. He also made me promise to make you CEO of Stark Industries once you're old enough", I just stared at her, my mouth slightly open, „And you should also know, Tony loved you so very much. From the day he met you, he didn't shut up about how amazing you are, and he wasn't wrong. You are his son. Not by blood, but by heart. His exact words, just so you know."

I just kept staring. Mr. Stark really thought of me that way? I knew I thought of him as a father, but I never imagined he considered me to be his son. I just nodded, finding myself on the brink of tears once again. Pepper smiled and shoed me away towards Tony's study.

Once I found the room, I locked the door behind me and sat on the black couch. I stared at the projector, still processing Pepper's words. I was scared to play the recording, so I just set in carefully on the table, and walked to his desk.

Pepper wasn't kidding. There were five photographs decorating it. One of Tony and baby Morgan, one of Pepper and Morgan, one of him and Pepper, one of all three of them, and... one of him and me. I stared at it for a few seconds before slowly picking it up, remembering that day. It was the day he gave my official Stark Industries Internship Certificate, so I had a legitimate cover for when I worked as Spider-Man. The certificate was upside down. I held it with my right arm, the other over Tony's shoulder's. He aslo held it with his left arm, his right making bunny ears behind my head. I smiled fondly at the memory, savoring the moment.

After about half an hour of just staring at the photo, I finally built up the courage to listen to the recording. I took a deep breath and pressed the small button on it. In a second, a small light lit up, producing a holograph of Tony sitting opposite of me. I chocked back a sob, determined to save my tears from when the recording was over.

„This is the message of Anthony Howard Stark to one special boy who I hope will not be listening to this after the battle. I hope he'll be there to celebrate the victory with us all, and I hope I will be there to celebrate it with him, and tell him all that I said in this recording", he paused, „Peter Parker. How're you doing, kid? How are you holding up? I'm sorry to say, but if you're listening to this, then I am definitely dead. Not what I would want, but if that means you get to live your life, than I gladly accept death."

„Now, first things first. Do not for a single second think that whatever happened is your fault, you hear me? It is not. None of it is. So don't you go blaming yourself, you understand me? Otherwise, I'm gonna come haunt you", I chuckled, _please do_.

„Now, I'm sure Pepper already told you about the trust fund, and my inventions, AIs and the CEO thing. Of course, you don't have to accept that last part if you don't want, but I would want no one but you running Stark Industries. I wish to be there to help you through it all, but I know I can't. I want to be there when you finally come back from wherever you went when Thanos snapped. I want to be there when we win. I want to be there for you to talk to me when you finally ask that girl Michelle out. I want to be there taking photos with you when you graduate, and send you off to college. I want to be there when you find the right girl and bust out the big question. I want to be there for it all, but I can't. And for that Pete, I am so, so sorry. I do hope you can forgive me."

„But I also want you to know that no matter how alone you might feel at times, how lost, how abandoned, I want you to know that I will be right there with you. Every step of the way, every day. I'm going to be there with you, do whatever I can to make sure you and Morgan are safe and happy."

„Speaking of Morgan, Pete, there's something I have to ask you. She's so young. And she won't understand what's going on right now. She won't understand what happened. And she's going to need someone. She's going to need a big brother. I'm counting on you, Pete. Please, be there for her, to protect her from the things I'm supposed to protect her from. Be there to intimidate the boys when she's older, to play with her, to help her with homework and read her bedtime stories. Please be there because I can't. And don't worry. She is going to adore you. I told her stories about the Spider-Kid every night, and every time she would say she couldn't wait to meet her big brother. So please, be her big brother."

„And Peter, know this. I know I haven't showed it all that much, but I love you infinitely. I wish I could be there to hug you right now, and I'm sorry I'm not. But please know that I love you. That you are my son, not by blood, but by heart. Stay safe kid. Stay strong. Stay amazing. Just know that I love you and that I will always be there watching over you. Take care, Peter."

The projector turned off. I just stared at the blank wall, tears running down my face again. I didn't try to stop them, I just analyzed every single word Tony said in the recording. He loved me. I was his son. And he wants me to be there for little Morgan. He trusts me enough to be her big brother.

I recollected myself, wiped the tears off my face, took the projector and ran out of the room. Almost everyone had left, but I didn't care. I looked around the house until I saw Morgan sitting on the same spot she was when I left. I took a deep breath and walked over to her.

I can do this. Mr. Stark needs me to do this. Morgan needs me to do this. I'm not going to fail them.

I slowly sat down next to her, but she didn't look away from the Iron Man figurine. In the calmest, softest voice I could muster, I spoke, „Hey Morgan. I'm Peter."

Her little head turned in my direction swiftly. She looked me up and down for a moment, before replying, „You're Peter? The Spider-Boy?"

„Yeah", I chuckled, „That's me. I'm sorry I couldn't come meet you before."

„Really? Daddy told me stories about you every night! He said you're my big brother!" I smiled at her grinning as she jumping up and down on the couch, „Where were you before? I only saw photos of you, I never saw you in person."

„I was...away", I sighed. She's little, she doesn't need to know I died and came back to life, „But I'm here now. And I'd love to be your new big brother, if you let me."

„Yay! Of course!" she hugged me tightly before telling me all Tony told her about me. She then dragged me to her room to play with her. Needless to say, I was smiling in an instant. We played with her superhero action figures until she got tired and sat in my lap as I read her some fairy tale.

„Peter?"

„Yes?"

„Where is my dad?"

I froze. What was I supposed to do? I can't just tell her her father's dead! But how am I supposed to explain it to her? I thought for a minute, but she spoke before I could say anything, „Is he dead?"

„Let me tell you a little secret", I whispered, „When we die, we're not really dead. We live on in heaven. Your dad, he's just on the road there. So he can watch over his little girl, keep you safe. So he's not gone, just away. Okay?"

She nodded, smiling. I sighed. I had no idea if what I told her was right. If I had any right to tell her that. Or even if she understood what I said. I kept reading absently, until I felt her falling asleep. She hugged me, before muttering something.

„Thank you for being my big brother, Peter", she looked up at me, „I love you 2500 thousand. I only love daddy 3000."

„Understandable", I smiled at her, „Love you too, kiddo."

Shortly after, she fell asleep. I gently put her to bed and walked out of the room. I said a quick thank you and goody bye to Pepper and Happy drove me home. When I got there, May was already asleep, so I went straight to my room, and played the recording again before going to bed.

„_So please, be her big brother. And Peter, know this. I know I haven't showed it all that much, but I love you infinitely. I wish I could be there to hug you right now, and I'm sorry I'm not. But please know that I love you. That you are my son, not by blood, but by heart. Stay safe kid. Stay strong. Stay amazing. And just know that I love you and that I will always be there watching over you. Take care, Peter._"

The hologram faded and turned off. I set it on my bedside table, and slid under my covers.

_I'm gonna take care of her, Mr. Stark. I'm going to keep her safe. I'll be her big brother. You can count on me._

Soon after, I driffted off to sleep, and slept through a calm night, only dream I had that night were soft words someone whispered to me.

_Take care, son. I love you. _

**POV Switch (3rd Person)**

Little did Peter Parker know, but Tony Stark was with him all day. He was there during the mini ceremony, right next to him. When he was listening to his recording, Tony sat beside him with his arm over his shoulders. When he explained what happened to him to Morgan so nicely, Tony was hugging both of them. And he was smiling, hearing Peter's promise before the kid fell asleep. He knew that with Peter looking out for Morgan and Pepper, he could finally rest.

„Take care, son", he whispered through a smile, „I love you."

With that, Tony Stark could finally rest in peace.


End file.
